


Take My Jacket. It's Cold

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [8]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Alexander Kerfoot, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Here,” Willy shrugged out of his suit jacket as the latest person moved on and set it over her shoulders, “take my jacket. It’s cold in here.”“Thanks,” she smiled softly and pulled the jacket around her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear but Willy grinned as he caught her light blush.
Relationships: Alexander Kerfoot/William Nylander
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 20





	Take My Jacket. It's Cold

Just as PR had more or less pushed Mitchie and Auston together, they had pushed Willy and Alexandria Kerfoot together the minute she stepped foot in Toronto. Not that Willy was complaining. There were definitely worse people to have on his arm at charity events, or galas, or media stunts (they had done several heavily implied double-dates with Mitchie and Auston).

But Alexandria was funny and witty, quick with a comeback and adorable when she accidentally said something she didn’t mean to say. And she was beautiful. The dress, hair, and make-up amplified it for sure, but she was breathtaking on a normal day.

They had been at a charity gala, representing the Leafs, and she was wearing an elegant crimson dress that looked amazon on her but offered nothing to protect her from the chill of the room. And she deserved credit for her acting skills because she was managing to charm the pants off of the Toronto elite while managing not to shiver or shake.

“Here,” Willy shrugged out of his suit jacket as the latest person moved on and set it over her shoulders, “take my jacket. It’s cold in here.”

“Thanks,” she smiled softly and pulled the jacket around her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear but Willy grinned as he caught her light blush.

And Willy spent the rest of the night trying to get her real smile to come out.

+

The next morning, Willy was flipping through pictures from the event that the Leafs had posted and grinned to himself.

Alexandria’s grin was wide and authentic, she was wearing his jacket on her shoulders in most of them, and she was leaning against him with his arm around her waist. They made a great looking couple and most people had commented similar thoughts.

And then he saw Alexandria’s post.

The first selfie was them in the backseat of the car that had taken them home the night before. They were both campaign drunk, heads bent together. Alexandria had her face tucked into Willy’s neck, both of them laughing about something Willy couldn’t quite remember. She had taken her hair down from the elegant updo it had been wrestled into for the evening and her eyes were shining. His expression in the next picture hit him harder than he expected.

In the second selfie, Willy’s face was extremely fond, his eyes focused on Alexandria, whose head was thrown back, laughing.

The pictures were captioned “Great night with my favorite Swede”. Gabe had commented several crying emojis and Johnson had commented several tongue-out-winking emojis.

Willy took a deep breath before pulling up his own pictures and uploading his two favorites that he had taken. The first one of which was Alexandria laughing that he had taken at the beginning of the night. And the other was taken on the car ride home - of Alexandria kissing his cheek.

He captioned them “Couldn’t have asked for a better date”.

Pulling up his text thread with Alexandria, he typed out “Hey, wanna grab lunch after practice? Just us?”

“Sure :)” the reply came back almost instantly.

And Willy smiled brightly before texting Mitchie about good lunch spots for dates.


End file.
